137 segundos
by Inefable
Summary: El destino de la humanidad puede verse alterado en tan solo ciento treinta y siete segundos. Las vidas de Harry y Draco no son la excepción.


**Nota** - Responde a un reto de Halloween.  
**Reto** - Drarry porn. Mono y cariñoso, pero sin fluffy.

**Disclaimer** - HP es de JKR. Flashforward es de ABC.  
**Advertencia** - Especie de crossover con Flashforward. No necesitan ver la serie para entender. Sólo usé su 'universo' como excusa.

**Sumario** - El destino de la humanidad puede verse alterado en tan solo ciento treinta y siete segundos. Las vidas de Harry y Draco no son la excepción.

* * *

**[137 segundos]**

"El seis de Octubre del dos mil nueve, la humanidad se desmayó durante dos minutos y diecisiete segundos. Todo el mundo vio el futuro."

* * *

_—Eres un imbécil._

_Escuchas la voz que proviene del pasillo y sonríes. Él es el imbécil, pero no te importa porque tal cual está todo, eres feliz y sabes que él es un imbécil de tu propiedad._

_No le respondes, pues estás cansado y sin ganas de empezar una innecesaria discusión._

_Draco por fin cruza el umbral de la puerta y tú te muerdes el labio inferior para no reírte de los puntos rojos que cubren su pálida piel._

_—Te dije que te quedaras en la cama —le reclamas y él te ignora, malhumorado como si tú hubieses inventado la varicela._

_Se acuestan rápidamente sobre la mullida cama y cuando crees que podrás dormirte rápido, la lengua de Draco te toma de improvisto y ataca tus labios. Quieres quejarte porque sabes que probablemente lo hace para olvidarse de la picazón, pero lo cierto es que realmente no te importa y todo el cansancio que sentías ha sido reemplazado por una creciente excitación._

_Sus dedos te quitan la ropa casi sin que te des cuenta y supones que quizás está utilizando magia. Desnudo bajo su tacto, no puedes evitar pensar que todo esto es una locura y te fascina estar loco._

_Los labios de Draco lamen tu ombligo y comienzan a descender. Respiras entrecortadamente, víctima de la expectativa e impaciente por ser rodeado por el húmedo calor de su lengua. Sin poder contenerte, aferras su cabello con fuerza e impulsas su cabeza hacia tu endurecido miembro._

_—Ten paciencia o te morderé, Potter._

* * *

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue a Ginny en el suelo, cubierta por el té que había tenido en la mano. De a poco y como él, estaba empezado a levantarse.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó, asustada y Harry no supo qué decirle. Un momento atrás había estado en la cama, leyendo El Profeta y escuchando los pasos de la chica; y ahora continuaba en la cama, pero consciente de que se había quedado dormido y tenido un sueño sumamente vívido y extraño.

Ginny se limpió la ropa con un hechizo y se le aproximó, aún confundida. De improvisto, salió corriendo y Harry supo que iba a ver si los chicos estaban bien. Quería levantarse y acompañarla, pero se sentía casi paralizado por esa pesadilla que tan real se había sentido.

* * *

El Ministerio de la Magia estaba absolutamente alterado. Los Muggles, por su parte, también habían sido testigos de lo insólito y buscaban respuestas.

Pronto se llegó a la conclusión de que todas las visiones habían sido ventanas al futuro, pequeños flashforwards que los habían llevado al veintinueve de Abril del dos mil diez durante dos minutos y diecisiete segundos.

—El Ministerio norteamericano va a trabajar junto al FBI en el Mosaico —comunicó Kingsley, tras mencionar los puntos principales del desmayo colectivo.

Nunca antes se había realizado una reunión tan grande con todos los funcionarios de todos los departamentos. Era evidente que la situación era grave.

—Confío en que todos ustedes colaborarán para mantener la calma de los ciudadanos y revertir el caos que se ha desatado —. El hombre sonaba severo, pero se notaba que estaba igual de confundido que el resto del mundo.

Cuando todos se estaban yendo, solicitó que algunas personas no se retiraran.

—Los Inexplicables de Suiza han rastreado una señal hasta Detroit y determinado que alguien estaba haciendo magia durante el desmayo en un estadio de deportes Muggle. Esa información coincide con los descubrimientos del FBI. Los Indecibles norteamericanos y nuestros Inefables se pondrán a trabajar en ello de inmediato... Potter, Malfoy, mañana mismo viajarán a Washington.

—Pero Ministro —comenzó a decir Harry antes de ser interrumpido.

—Sin peros. Quiero a mi mejor Auror trabajando con mi mejor Inefable. Este caso es la prioridad. ¿Está claro?

No, no estaba claro. Nada estaba claro. Si realmente esos sueños eran episodios sueltos del futuro, entonces algo trascendental pasaría durante esos seis meses, algo lo suficientemente primordial como para que Ginny quedara en el olvido y él pasara a compartir su vida con su mayor rival.

Era imposible que toda su existencia hubiese sido modificada en tal solo ciento treinta y siete segundos.

—Puedes acercarte y respirar, ¿sabes?... No te morderé, Potter.


End file.
